Isabella Marie Anne Volturi
by twibellaTionna5
Summary: Bella is daughter of Aro Vultori. She is announced as his daughter and princess of Vultera at a ball. But when someone is looking for bella she is to move to forks with the cullens. Who is this person trying to hurt bella? And will it effect Edward and Bella's relationship? My first fanfic! I suck at summaries but please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Love by** TwibellaTionna5

Bella POV

"Bella?" I heard my father call out to me. I sighed as I got up and made my way downstairs. My father is Aro and yes I am his daughter. My mother, Renee, was killed by my birth and I feel more than guilty. I know Aro assures me that it isn't my fault but I can't help but feel this way. Aro is very ruthless while working but he has to be or he would be taken advantage of. He loved my mother and I love hearing about their romantic days and he's sad she's gone but he said he wouldn't trade me for the world and I'm glad but I also missionaries her. I have maghony hair and hazel eyes because of our 'vegetarian diet'. I was strictly against drinking human blood so I persuaded my father to join me and people followed him and soon the whole Volturi joined as well.

"yes father," I said as I reached his study. "We are having a ball for you next week, well I'm going to finally announce you as my daughter. Is this ok with you?" My father asked with raised eyebrows. "Of course this is ok, father!" I squealed hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and said "I'm glad you think so. But you know you have to have a dress right?" He asked smirking. I groaned, I hated shopping! "Fine, I will get a dress but its only cause I love you." I replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that and happy to say that I love you too but I love you much much more than you love me." He said winking. I rolled my eyes and skipped happily out of the room.

I was physically 17 but in reality I was 108 years old. My father said I look a lot like my mother and I agree. I saw pictures of her and we are very much alike. We both share the maghoney hair and we have the same face expect for the cheek bones.

I have 2 guards: Demetri and Felix. They make sure I'm safe and are really good friends for video games and fighting/training. Heidi is my other best friend but she is the fashion queen. Jane is my friend also but she is the car-go-to person. Alec is my friend also Jane's twin brother, he is good for history. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius are for learning languages and wars. I decieded I would like to talk about the ball and my gown so I headed off to find Heidi.

I found her in the game room watching Demetri and Felix battle at mortal combat and flipping through a people magazine. I flop down next to her and she looked at me. "What's up?" She asked putting the people magazine down. "Well, as you know we are having a ball next week so father can announce me as his daughter so I need a dress and I just wanted to talk." I said causally, even though I was doing summersaults inside. She laughed, "ok, sure u just 'wanted to talk.' I'm really believing that." She said sarcastically. "Ok, fine I'm really excited and nervous! But I know its gonna be ok. But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a snob? What if they wont take dad seriously anymore? what if I will make the volturi seem less? What if they go around changing people and don't care what the volturi thinks cause I have slowed y'all down? What if—"

"BELLA STOP!" she said, cutting me off. "They are not going to think that. You are the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met. And I've lived for a long time." She said winking. "Now, take a deep breath and let's go get that dress!" She squealed jumping up in down in her seat. I rolled my eyes but listened to her non the less. We picked a pretty light blue gown. It was v-neck cut but didn't show too much. It was puffy but not like a wedding dress. It was floor lengthed and we got a pair of clear Cinderella shoes. We talked about nothing but everything then I decided to play mortal combat with the guys. This was going to be a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ball

Bella Pov

The week pasted by quickly and in a blur. By Thursday it was time for the ball and I was a nervous wreck. Heidi assured me it would be great but I had a bad feeling that something was gonna go wrong. The ball was going to start in a hour and I had already dressed. I had to put a black Vultori cloak ontop of my clothes and put the hoody on to hide my face and make sure the surprise was not spoiled.

Heidi played Bella Barbie and did my hair and make-up. My make-up was light and natural, made up with lip gloss and eye liner. My hair was curled slightly and natural looking. Since I was kept a secret for my safety, no one knows about me and are just finding out today at the ball.

I took my seat between father and uncle Marcus and waited for the guest to arrive. My father greeted everyone at the door and told them he had an announcement to make and for everyone to stay until then. Of course, they agreed and talked to the other vampires. Finally it was time to announce me and I grew nervous and excited.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know I have an anouncement to make, I fell in love with a human named Renee. We made love several times and I was careful not to hurt her. I thought vampires were unable to produce children but I was wrong. Renee grew pregnant and we took tabs on her. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and we named her Isabella Marie Anne Vultori. She is not a human baby but was a half-human and half-vampire. I turned her into a full vampire, as she wished, 4 months after her 17th birthday. She is now a 108 years old and I have decided its time for her existence to be known. Please meet my beloved daughter, Isabella." My father said as he helped me up. I took off my cloak and revealed myself to the vampires.

I heard gasps and chuckles and snorts but I did not pay any attention to them, I simply smiled and heard several more gasps. "I'm glad to not have to be a secret anymore. I'm sure you guys would like to continue with the ball so enjoy!" I said smiling. I turned towards my father and saw him dancing with my step-mom, his wife, Sulpicia. She was very nice, sweet and pretty and I wouldn't have anyone else for him, except my mother of course. I turned to Uncle Marcus and saw him smiling and watching a vampire named Didyme. She worked at the vultori but wasn't here most of the time. (I wanted her to be alive in this story :-D) "you should go talk to her." I said casually. He smiled and nodded and made his way to her. I looked over at uncle Caius and saw him just sitting there with his eyes closed. I walked over to him and giggled softly.

I started shaking him and tried very hard not to laugh at his face. He looked shocked and scared. "Oh My Gosh! Uncle Caius?! Are you OK?!" I said for only him to hear, so i do not draw attention to us. He shook his head laughing "Really? Can I not have one peaceful moment?" He said chuckling. I giggled and said in my French accent:

"Puis-je avoir cette danse" (meaning in French: may i have this dance?) "Oui, vous pouvez" (meaning in French: yes, you may) Uncle Caius replied standing up. We walked to the center of the ballroom and danced to clair de lune, my all time favorite song. "merci pour cette danse." (meaning in French: thank you for this dance.) I said curtsying "vous êtes le bienvenu" (meaning in French: your welcome.) He said bowing. I giggled and nodded. I turned to walk away but I saw two vampires watching me curiously. I smiled and made my way over to them. "Me and my uncle Caius like speaking to each other in different languages from time to time so we won't forget the language. And I curtsyed because I like doing to my uncle and we do it often. I'm princess Isabella but please don't say that aloud. Call me Bella." I said smiling.

I shook hands with the blond haired, gold eyed, and 6'2 vampire holding hands with a vampire with caramel hair. He wore a red button down long sleeve shirt and black pants with black loafers. "Hello Is-Bella I mean. I'm Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme. My daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmet. My other daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. And my other son, Edward, is not here with us." He said pointing out each individual.

Rosalie was a beautiful blond with gold eyes. She was very pretty, god like even. She wore a red knee length dress with red heels. The dress was v-neck cut but didn't show to much cleavage. She held hands with a tall 6'5 man with dark brown curls. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt and black slacks with black loafers. He had gold eyes like the rest of them and looked scary like. If it weren't for the deep dimples and friendly smile I would've been scared of him. "Nice to meet you Rosalie and Emmett." I said shaking Emmett's hand and hugging Rosalie.

Esme had caramel hair and gold eyes as well. She had a motherly look to her even though I know these weren't her real children. She had a round face and high cheek bones. She was wearing a black shin length dress and black flats. The dress had a necklace like cut at the top. "Nice to meet you Esme." I said hugging her.

Alice had a hyper look to her. She was vibrating and a blond, jasper I think, was holding her down. I think if he would've let go she wouldve flew away. She had short spiky hair, pixy like, and gold eyes. She looked about 5'1 and wore a purple knee length dress. She wore purple heels and a pearl necklace. Her dress had the same v-neck style as Rosalie's. The blond next to her looked calm and had gold eyes. He was lean and had multiple scars. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with ivory slacks and white loafers.

His hair wasnt really blond but a dirty blond. "Nice to meet you as well, Alice and Jasper." I said shaking Jasper's hand and hugging Alice.

Before they could respond I felt a pain deep in my chest. A pain worst then how you would feel during the vampire transformation. I collapsed to the ground and heard a horrible screach. I noticed it was me screaming. I really didn't care it was me making that noise, I just cared about making this pain go away. Finally I fell into unconsciousness, and didn't feel a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cullen's

**Carlisle POV**

Bella reminds me of Edward, I think they would make a great couple. If only he were here. I sighed as I thought about my son. He left about a year ago claiming he wanted to be alone. I think we all know he is somewhere in new York sucking everyone dry, going against everything I've taught him. I don't blame him for being curious but it would be nice for him to let someone in.

"Nice to meet you as well, Alice and Jasper." Bella said shaking Jasper's hand and hugging Alice. Before Alice could even hug her back Bella fell to the floor and let out the most ear-splitting, piercing scream I have ever heard. She writhered on the floor then finally stayed still with her eyes closed. She layed there not moving or breathing, and I slowly made my way to her. I kneeled down next to her and lifted her eye lids. I saw her eyes were rolled into the back of her head to indicate she was unconscious. I called for Aro and he came rushing in looking crazed.

"She is unconscious and I don't know what cause her to be." I replied shamefully. I should have been paying attention instead of daydreaming of her and Edward. "It's not your fault. I think I know who is responsible though." He said seething next to me. "Who?" I asked curiously. "James." He said too quietly I almost didn't hear him. I nodded indicating I heard him. He got up and searched for this James.

"James, stop! I will have Demetri find you if you do not bring my baby girl back to me!" He said shaking slightly. Bella started stirring and her eyes fluttered open as she gasped for unnecessary breath. I hugged her as she dry-sobbed into my shoulder. I picked her up and followed Aro as he lead me to her room. I set her on her bed and decided to give her and her father some space. I went back to ballroom where my family was and assured them she was ok. I didn't know if I was mostly assuring them or myself.

**Bella POV**

As Carlisle carried me to my room I could tell my dad was torn and conflicted. Carlisle set me on my bed and gave me a reassuring smile, he then left to give me and my father some privacy. "You scared me." My father said as he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." I whimpered hugging him back. "You seem close with the Cullen's." My father said wiggling his eyebrows. "Who?" I asked. "Carlisle and Esme and their family. Yes, family not coven." I smiled and nodded "they are sweet." I said shrugging.

"Why" I asked curiously. "You have to stay there until we find out who this James is. All I know is that he has the gift to cut off you senses like Alec but worse. He can cut your senses off and give you pain worse than imaginable, worse than how you feel during your change. I don't like my baby girl hurt, so I will do anything to protect you. And since Carlisle is my friend and you already know them, I'm sure he wouldnt mind." He said smiling. I nodded and agreed "I think I would be most safe with the Cullen's, for awhile. But I'll miss you." I said softly, looking at the ground. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him and smiled. "I will miss you as well but your safety is much more important." He said smiling weakly.

I nodded and we made our way back to the ballroom. We found Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's looking worried and concerned. I smiled and realized I had made new friends, and hopefully they'll agree to let me stay with them for awhile. "Carlisle may I talk to you for a minute?" My father asked and Carlisle just nodded and followed my dad out towards the garden.

I turned to Rosalie and decided to struck up a conversation with her. "Hello, Rosalie." I said shyly and looking down. "Please, call me Rose." She did smiling. "Ok, Rose. What do you love doing the most?" I asked curiously. "Cars. Anything to do with cars, I'm there. I fix 'em, buy 'em, and upgrade 'em." She said smugly. I giggled and she did too. "What about you?" She asked, her head tilting. "I love reading and talking in different languages." I said smiling. "I could tell. Your French is lovely by the way." She said winking. I'm sure if I was human I would have been redder than a tomato.

She giggled again and I heard a gasp. I saw Emmett with his mouth low and his eyes wide. "Is Rose giggling and talking? With someone she just met?" He asked in obvious pure shock. "I guess you don't open up to people you don't know often, huh?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and giggling. She looked like she would be blushing if she could. She recoiled and smacked Emmett in the back of his head. "Shut up Emmett!" She hissed. I laughed as Emmett muttered something about 'what is the world coming to?'.

I hugged Rose and said "You have been officially nominated my best friend." She beamed at me and hugged me back. I heard a foot stomp and saw Alice fuming. "That's not fair Bella!" She huffed as I giggled. I smiled and said "We have plenty of time Alice." She looked at me confused and Carlisle walked up beaming at us. "What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked rubbing Carlisle's arm. "Bella will be staying with us for a while. If that's ok with y'all?" He half stated half asked.

Alice and Rose jumped up and down, squealing. And I quickly learned Rose is not a squealer. "Yay!" They chanted every time they landed from each jump. "Shopping!" Alice squealed and I grew paler. "Noooooooooo!" I said as she giggled. "Come on bells, pleeeeeaase!" She said with puppy dog eyes. "No." I said as I quickly looked away from those evil eyes. she looked shocked as everyone else laughed. And I suddenly couldn't wait to live with them

***please review and tell me what you think.***

**-TwibellaTionna5-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Moving in

**Bella POV**

Father was pleased that Carlisle agreed to have me stay but I felt ecstatic. "I don't want to intrude..." I said trailing off.

"No, its our pleasure. We would love to have you." Esme assured me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I said. I turned and walked over to Rose. "I can't believe your coming to my house!" She squealed hugging me tight.

I giggled and hugged her back. I turned towards Alice and saw she was pouting. I quickly ran to her and hugged her tight. "Alice, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be my best friend too. I already consider you my friend, I'm sure it won't take much for you to become my best friend!" I told her winking. She smiled and dragged me towards my dad.

"Aro, when are we leaving? I'm sure you and Bella would like to say good bye and stuff." She said smiling weakly. "She will be leaving tomorrow. The sooner you leave, the sooner you are safe." He said turning to me. I nodded and hugged him. "When do you think I'll be back?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I guess whenever we catch James, but I don't know when that will be." He said. I nodded, "I'm going to go pack. Rose, Alice, Esme, and Heidi could you come and help?" I asked

"Sure." _Alice_

"Of course dear." _Esme_

"Kay." _Rose_

"I will." _Heidi_

"Thanks. Let's go." I said turning towards the stairs. We got into my room and they gasped. My room was lime green with silver carpet. My bed was huge and had a green bedspread. I had a huge walk in closet, and several computers hooked up in one corner and a flat screen hooked up on the wall. In front of the flat screen was a comfortable black couch and love seat. I had several game systems and, my favorite, a big bookshelf. My room had a kitchen like area filled with blood in case I got hungry and didn't feel like hunting. It had tables to sit and drink at and a huge fridge filled with blood.

Alice ran to the walk in closet and squealed. "Bella! You have most stuff that's not even out yet!" She squealed from the closet. I giggled and smiled. "I know Alice. Would you like to pack my clothes and I'll make sure to get you some clothes that aren't out yet too. You too Rose." I said knowing she was pouting.

They squealed and we started packing. About 2 hours later we had packed up everything in my room except the TV, computers, blood, and game systems. We called Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, Demetri, Felix, and dad to help load my stuff.

Another 2 hours later my stuff was packed in Emmett's jeep, Carlisle's mercedes and Alice's Porsche. We stayed the night and I talked to my family members and made sure I had everyone's numbers. Around 6 a.m. Carlisle told us we have to leave if we plan on going to school. We all agreed and I said good— no not good bye but see you later to my family.

I hugged Uncle Caius first. "mi mancherai" **(meaning in Italian: I will miss you)** He told me as he squeezed me tightly.

"Io anche, ma non mi preoccupo Torno" I said hugging him back. **(Meaning in Italian: I will too, but don't worry I'll be back)** he smiled and nodded.

I then went to Uncle Marcus and squeezed him. "I love you and have fun with the Cullen's." He winked and hugged me back. I giigled and smiled "I will and love you too. I'll be back soon." I said as I walked to dad.

I jumped in his arms and he hugged me. "Have fun my sweet princess. I love you and I will miss you very much." he said softly kissing me on the cheek. I smiled "I will and I'll be back before you know it." I winked and kissed his cheek. I walked to Alec and Jane.

I hugged them and they hugged me back. "Have fun, be safe, come back soon, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alec said hugging me again. "Ok" I said hugging him back and giggling. "What my brother said and say hi to Edward for me. It will be so quiet without you here!" She exclaimed. I smiled and she hugged me again.

I hugged her back and walked toward Demetri and Felix. I hugged them both and they said they would save a game for me when I get back. I nodded and agreed. I walked towards Heidi and she was dry sobbing. I quickly hugged her until she calmed down. "Hey, its ok. I'll be back. Its not like I'm dead and you'll never see me again." I said smiling softly.

She giggled and nodded. "Ok, fine but you better call me." She playfully scolded. I laughed and nodded. I hugged my aunts and told them I'll be back soon. We waved bye to my family and told them we'd call when we arrived in Forks.

We arrived in forks after 6 hours of singing, talking, and laughing. Esme, Alice, and Rose went into the house to decorate my room. As they opened the door I heard squealing and Alice scream "Edward!"

_Who's that?_

I thought. I just shrugged and continued to pass the boys my stuff to bring in the house. We finally had everything in hand and walked into the house. I felt my breath hitch as I stared at the man in front of me. He smiled the most dazzling smile and I felt my knees go out.

_Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Review! :-) **

**-TwibellaTionna5-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting to know you

**Bella POV**

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said smiling that wonderful smile. I finally managed to smile,"Bella." I choked out. "Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Anne Vultori." I rambled. He looked shocked and finally recovered and looked at Carlisle questionably. Carlisle smiled and said "let's take her stuff to her new room and we'll sit and talk." He said. We all agreed and took my stuff upstairs.

The room I was staying at had a big bed with a red bedspread. The room was painted ivory and the floor silver. It had a green bathroom and a dark brown dresser. I squealed and jumped up and down. "I take it you like your new room?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows. I hugged her tightly and smiled. "I don't like it, I love it!" I squealed again.

She giggled and we set my stuff down. "I'll unpack later. Let's go explain. But first let me call my dad. I'll be in the woods, I'll be back." I said jumping out the window and running so no one could stop me. I quickly took out my phone and dialed dads number. "Hello?" He said after the third ring. "Hey dad. We're safe and just arrived at the house. And is it ok that I tell them my ability?" I asked feeling nervous. "Yea, I trust them." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, love you And I'll call you soon." I said

"Ok, love you too and you better call soon." He said sternly though I could hear the smirk on his face. I giggled, "ok bye." I said hanging up. I ran back to the Cullen's house and we sat in the living room. It was painted beige and had a flat screen. It had a brown, soft couch and 2 love seats. It had dark brown wood and an ivory rug under the glass, brown, coffee table.

Jasper sat in one brown love seat with Alice in his lap and Rose and Emmett did too but in the other love seat. Esme sat at the end of the couch with Carlisle beside her. I sat between Carlisle and Edward, with Edward at the end.

Carlisle explained what happened at the ball and I saw everyone wince as he explained me passing out. Even Edward did, huh weird. Once Carlisle finished I quickly told them I had something important to say before they could get up.

"I would like to know if any of you have abilities?" I half stated and half asked.

"I can read minds." **Edward**

"I'm an empathy." **Jasper**

"I can see the future. But only based on your descions." **Alice**

I nodded and smiled. "Ok, well I have one too..." I trailed off looking at everyone. "I can read minds, put my thoughts in your head like a message. Like I could to all of you at once and we could all have a mental conversation together or I could to one of you and it would be just us. And I can also controlled your mind. Oh and I also have a shield. Physically." I explained.

Carlisle was the first to talk. "What do you mean physical?" He asked.

"Well, I could stop any physical attack from myself or I could stretch my shield around all of you and stop any harm from me and you all as well." I explained.

"Cool!" Emmett boomed. I giggled "I know right." I said

_Would you all like me to show you?_

I said in my head for them to hear. They all looked shocked and I laughed. They came back to reality from hearing my laugh and they smiled. "That was cool bells." Emmett said. I smiled and finally heard what he called me. "What did you call me?" I asked. "Bells. I hope that's ok?" Emmett asked. I smiled and said in my head for only him to hear.

_Of course it is, Emmett._

He smiled and we all agreed to go to the baseball field so I could show them my physical shield. "Ok, so who's the fastest?" I asked. I was the fastest on Vultera and it was boring without any competition, I hope someone is fast. "That would be me" Edward said smirking. "Ok, well let's race." I said. "Emmett, would you do the honors?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Don't be said when I kick your but, Edward." I said giggling. He shook his head. "In your dreams, Missy." He said and I giglled. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Emmett boomed. And I took off. Edward was a foot in front of me and I didn't like that.

I ran as fast as I could gaining about 2 feet in front of him. he looked shocked as I arrived at the field first. I laughed and said "At least your better then the people at Vultera." he just grumbled in response. Every one laughed and congratulated me and teased Edward. "Ok, so the attacker can be...Jasper." I said looking at jasper in case he didn't want to. He nodded saying that was fine.

I wrapped my shield around the Cullen's and told jasper to try and attack Emmett. He quickly lunged but got pushed away by my shield. They laughed and said they understood. I smiled and wrapped my shield around me only. I then read everyone's mind.

_She would be perfect for Edward._ Esme

_Her shield is very interesting._ I wonder... Carlisle

_I can't wait till school!_ Alice

_I wonder what type of car she has?_ Rose

_She is very happy...and wait, what? She has feelings for someone._ Jasper

Nothing. Edward

Why can't I hear Edward? But what did jasper mean? Does edward have 'feelings' for me too? Oh, man this family is gonna make me go crazy. "ok guys we should head home, you guys have school in 2 hours so let's go." Esme said and lead us back to the house. I asked the girls to come help me unpack. They of course, agreed and we headed upstairs.

We finished and the girls went to go get ready. "Ohhhhh, let's play Bella Barbie!" Alice squealed. "Um...No!" I said sternly. She pulled out her best puppy dog face and it was like losing yourself in a trance. I quickly looked away. "Pleeeeease" she said looking even more innocent.

I made sure not to make eye contact. "No." I said sternly. I walked into my room, leaving a shocked Alice in the hallway. I heard laughter and Emmett boom: "shocked to see someone finally refuse your puppy dog eyes?!" He said laughing harder. I was shocked to know I was the first to refuse Alice and a little smug too.

I put on some black skinny jeans and my blue aeropostale shirt. I found my blue canvas sneakers and grabbed my blue fringe purse. "I'm ready." I called out knowing they heard me. I walked downstairs and and heard someone's breath hitch. I turned and saw my personal god, my Adonis, looking all mighty fine.

Wait mine? Anyway, he was wearing a black fitted shirt, showing his abs and black shorts with black converse. "We're ready! Let's go Edward!" Alice called as everyone came downstairs. "Edward, Bella, And Emmett will ride in the Volvo while Me, Jasper and Rose will ride Rose's BMW." Alice said. "K" I said and everyone agreed also.

_I wonder how school will go._ I thought as we headed towards the volvo and towards my new school.

**Please Review! :-D **

**-TwibellaTionna5-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My New School

**Bella POV**

We pulled into the parking lot and parked into 'our' spot. Once we got out every stared.

"Who is she?" Someone sneered

"I don't know, but she is uuugly!" another girl replied.

"Who's the hot new girl?" A boy asked making me roll my eyes.

We walked to the administration office and got my schedule. "Hello, how may I help you?" She purred. Ewwww! She's like 50 and we're like 17! Well suppose to be. "Yes, I'm Isabella Cullen, I'm new." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here's your schedule and map of the school. Have a nice day, ." she said seductively, well I think it was. It sounded like a cow dying!

"Edward, I'm soooo glad I'm your girlfriend now!" I squealed hugging him and loud enough for Mrs. Cope to hear. She huffed and I laughed. "Sorry, she was really annoying and disgusting. I mean realy!" I said too low and fast for any human to hear.

he just laughed and said it was fine. We looked at my schedule and noticed I had a class with at least one of them. Homeroom with Alice and Rose. Math with Jasper and Emmett. Spanish with Edward and Alice. English with Emmett. Lunch with everyone (duh). Science with Rose. Biology with Edward. Geology with Jasper and gym with everyone.

We said goodbyes to everyone then headed to class. I was glad that Mrs. Evens didn't ask me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I sat between Rose and Alice in the third row. Homeroom was uneventful except for the accasional stares and scuffs to me.

We walked out the classroom when the bell rang and Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. "You ready to go, Bells?" Emmett asked me. "Yep." I said smiling and walking between them, with Emmett on left and Jasper on my right. "Sooo..." Emmett drew out. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"You like Edward." Jasper said, stating more than asking. I didn't say anything afraid I would answer honestly. "So you do like him!" Emmett boomed. I slapped him in the back of his head. "Shut up!" I hissed.

They just laughed and winked. "Darlin' we won't say a word." Jasper said with his southern accent. I giggled and we entered the classroom. Emmett went to his seat as Jasper told the teacher I was new and I just smiled, letting Jasper do all the talking. "Well, I'm the math teacher, Mrs. Lanier. Would you please come up here and introduce yourself?" She asked. I mentally groaned but smiled and faced the class.

"Hello I'm Isabella, But call me Bella. I moved here from Florida to live with my Uncle Carlisle, because I haven't seen them in a long time and I missed my cousins, aunt, and uncle. I was born in England and my father worked and my mom died when I was young so I moved down here to live with my Uncle. " I said smoothly.

I was seated between Emmett and Jasper and given envy, jealous, and glares all through class. I took notes even though I knew this subject and Emmett gave me an amused look while Jasper looked curious. I just smiled and giggled. The bell rang and outside the classroom was a bouncing Alice and Edward leaning casually against the wall.

"let's go!" I said smiling. I grabbed Edward's hand and felt an electricity spark fly through my hand and threw my body. I shivered but grabbed Alice's arm and pulled them towards the Spanish room. "Someone's eager?" Alice

"Excited are we?" Edward

They said it at the same time and laughed. I smiled and nodded. "as you know Alice I love learning different languages. As for you Edward I love learning languages." I said making him chuckle, I smiled "Uncle Caius said Spanish is closest to Portuguese and Italian and since I already know Italian and Portuguese he said I could learn Spanish last. So I'm really excited to learn a new language. Which you already know. " I said smirking at their expressions.

"so Spanish is the only language you don't know?" Alice asked shocked.

I nodded and Edward looked... Proud? Whatever. Anyway, we walked into Spanish class and I heard a family snarky voice.

"Yea, I don't even know why boys like her. She is so plain Jane, I mean really! And you can so tell she's crushing on Edward but he's mine and plus he wouldn't even want her" She said smugly. I heard Edward scuff, "like I would ever date a fake girl like her, Please!" he muttered too low for human ears to hear but the scuff was pretty loud.

"Speak of the devil" She muttered and I smirked. "Hello Mr. Montez, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella and I just moved here from Florida. " I said sweetly and batting my eyelashes. "oh, she's good" I heard Alice mutter to Edward. "I'll say." he replied.

"Um, n-nice t-to meet you Bella. Um..." he stuttered. I smiled "Would it be ok if I could sit between Edward and Alice?" I said sweetly. "Um, yea. S-sure." he said flustered."thanks" I replied sitting between them.

They started laughing and I giggled with them. Spanish was Sooo fun! I could say a full sentence in Spanish now! es muy lluvioso aquí en horquillas! **(meaning in spanish: it is very rainy here in forks)** See?! I'm so happy!

He rest of the day was uneventful full and it was time for the worst part. One word, Gym. I hated gym! You have to pretend at least someone is better than you to not draw attention to your self but when you do they start bragging. It's so annoying. Anyway, Alice was smart enough to bring us all a note signed by Carlisle sending us to study hall. Well its better than gym!

The bell rang just as I grabbed a book. We were walking slowly to study hall talking about everything but nothing, so when we arrived it was time to go. I kept repeating my new sentence I learned in spanish class. They got so annoyed the blasted the radio and got scolded by Es me. It was hilarious.

As soon as Carlisle came home I told them about Spanish class and told them my new sentence they smiled and encouraged me to learn more. I kept repeating the sentence over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over...

"SHUT UP!" Emmett boomed. Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Alice agreed. "I'm sorry hun, but em's right." Esme said patting my arm. As Carlisle nodded. I grumbled and muttered as everyone laughed and I glared at them and heard Emmett think 'if looks could kill'. That shut them up.

I suddenly remembered something from when we were at the field. "Hey Edward, can you read my mind?" I asked curiously. He stared at me for a minute then looked puzzled. I didn't understand either, I have never known a person who's mind I couldn't read. "let's all go to the living room." I said, not waiting for anyone's answer.

"ok so, I can read anyone's mind, like I said, but it's optional." I explained. Carlisle looked confused. "what do you mean?" he asked." like I have to want to read their mind. It's not like people blurring stuff out at me like Edward. Mine is optional because of my shield. If I don't want to listen to their thoughts I block it out, if I do I don't block them out. "I said shrugging.

"so why can't I read your mind? and can you read mine? " Edward asked." I don't know why and no, I can't read your mind. " I said. He nodded and I decided I needed to hunt." I want to go hunting but not alone. Anyone care to join me? " I asked.

"I'll go." Rose

"Sure." Alice

"I'm in." Jasper

"Me and Carlisle will go too." Esme

"Count me in." Emmett

"I don't wanna be alone, so I'll go." Edward said playfully

"Well then let's go!" I said jumping up from the couch.

_Let's see how this goes. _

***Review***

**TwibellaTionna5 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Denali Coven

**Bella POV**

I felt carefree as the wind rushed past my face. This was the best part of being a vampire, the speed. I let myself go and let my hunting senses take over. I smelled the air seeing what was for dinner. Mountain lion, my favirite, and more then one! I quickly pounced on one, draining it within minutes. I moved on to the other, stopping my quenching thirst.

I noticed that I had had two mountain lions and three were missing from the group. I suddenly remembered I went hunting with the Cullen's, I turned to find an amused Edward watching me with an an known emotion on his face. It was a mixture of amusement, and... a warm kind of felling from the look of his eyes, i shivered from the intensity of it.

I discarded my prey and cleaned myself off. "I'm glad you find this amusing." I said smiling, letting him know if was just teasing. He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the others.

_She looks so hot hunting. _

I looked around wondering who thought that. I noticed Edward was the only one here. "Edward, how did you do that?" I asked him. "what do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

_How did he let me read his mind?_ I thought. "I don't know." he said aloud. I was shocked. You can read my mind? I asked in my head. He nodded and let go of my hand. He looked puzzled again, he grabbed my hand and smiled.

"We can only read each others mind by touching." he told me. I smiled and held his hand. Ok, that's fine. I said in my thoughts. He chuckled and I smiled. We met the rest of the Cullen's in the baseball field.

_Hey guys_

I put in their head, they nodded or waved. I instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked aloud, wanting to know.

"Bella, there was a traitor in Vultera. They told James your here in forks and he's here. We have to move and you have to go to a new coven." Carlisle told me sadly.

I froze at his words. I have to leave? Who was the traitor? Did they kill them? Who do I have to live with? Will I ever see the Cullen's again? Will they find James? Will I ever see Edward again? Do i have to leave for their safety? Am—

"Bella, calm down. You practically killing Jasper with your nervousness and pain. It's OK. I will take you to the Denali coven and we will come back for you once James is taken care of. Please stop worrying." Edward said to me, cutting me off. I nodded and hugged him tightly. I then gathered everyone in a group hug.

They smiled weakly and said they'd see me soon. I told them to let Felix, Demetri, and Jane help them or I would give myself to James if anyone of them got hurt.

They looked scared knowing good and well I would do it. They nodded and said they'd get their help and for me not to be reckless. I smiled and nodded. Edward brought me to the Denali coven and hugged me tightly. I kissed his cheek, shocking him.

Once he recovered, he smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and knocked on the door. I waited until they opened the door and was shocked to see my best friend. "Bella?" She asked I smiled and nodded. She still had her long pale blond hair and gold eyes. She wore a green v-neck and dark blue boot cut jeans with green converses.

We hugged and caught up, "Kate! It's been so long!" I exclaimed. She told me about her clan, how she found Eleazar and Carman. There was 4 others in her clan. There were her sisters: Tanya and Irina. The other girl in this clan was named Carman, Kate's best friend and Wife to Eleazar.

I had already met Eleazar, when he worked for the Vultori and He was a good friend. I told her that I'd explain why I'm here when everyone else returns from hunting. We just sat and talked about nothing but everything.

A few hours later the rest of the clan arrived. I turned to the door waiting for them to enter. The first who came in was beautiful, she had strawberry blond hair, and of course pale skin but smooth looking. She wore a strapless purple shirt and a black mid thigh length skirt with pure and black 1 inch heels.

The strawberry blond was talking to a pale blond with gold eyes, her hair was to her back and she wore a black knee high skirt and a black strapless black shirt. She had black heels and I wondered how'd they hunt in heels.

The next one who walked in had dark brown curly hair, she had gold eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and a red v-neck shirt with black sperry's. She held hands with Eleazar, he had his dark brown hair and gold eyes. He wore black jeans and a blue t-shirt with black sneakers.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Bella?" he asked confused but still hugging me. I smiled and told them to go into the living room and I'd explain. They complied and I joined them.

"I went to live with the Cullen's, as you know what happened at the ball?" they nodded and I continued. "Well there was a traiter in Vultera so James found where I was. I need to stay here until they find him. I don't want to intrude but I need to. Other covens dont have the same diet, I don't think." I explained. They nodded and said it was fine for me to stay there.

"Ok, well I want to introduce you to everyone properly so Bella this is Tanya." Kate said pointed to the strawberry blond. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Kate and Eleazar talk about you all the time." Tanya said smiling and shaking my hand.

I hugged her, shocking her but she soon recovered and hugged me back. "All good things I hope. It's nice to meet you too." I replied. "of course only good things, Bella. We've missed you so." Eleazar said hugging me. I hugged him back and smiled. "This is Carman my wife." Eleazar said pointing to the girl with dark brown hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" I said playfully scolding him. He looked down and mumbled. I hugged Carman and told her it was nice to meet her." We're sorry we didn't tell you, we just figured you'd be busy."Carman said. I just smiled but I'm sure it came out like a grimace.

_You know I wouldn't be busy, I don't even do anything in Vultera. Now tell me the real reason! _

I put in Eleazar's head. He flinched because I screamed it in his head but hey he deserves it.

_I'll tell you later. _

He thought, obviously to me. I nodded slightly and started talking to Tanya. "We should all go shopping! Yes, I do hate shopping but I need to go out and I'm sure it would be fun." I said to Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Tanya, and Kate agreed but Irina said she was visiting a friend in Chicago. We nodded and continued our shopping plans.

I knew living here would be fine, but I still worried about the Cullen's. I knew I would miss the Cullen's, but not this much. I only met them a couple of weeks ago and already I care for them as I care about my family in Vultera.

I returned my attention to our shopping plans and tried to just let loose. We decided to go shopping in Los Vegas! I can't wait, and I just made some new friends!

***Review* :-)**

**-TwibellaTionna5-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finding James

**Edwards POV**

When I left Bella I felt...not whole. I'm not sure what's happening but I'm sure this isn't normal. I asked Alice what did it mean but she just said I'd find out soon. I even asked Esme but she said just to follow my heart and don't be stupid. Whatever that means.

I had to keep reminding myself I had to find James to keep Bella safe and that prolonged the aching and longing. We found his scent somewhere around Phoenix. We followed it and we just kept going in circles.

Abruptly, Alice's eyes glazed over and I saw her vision.

_James carrying an uncousious Bella to a dance studio in phoenix. Him tortuing her and killing her slowly. Victoria watching the outside of the studio and letting James finish the job. Them video taping what the do to her, telling her to tell us to avenge her. They leave the tape on top of her ashes for us to find. Us finding her and avenging her death, killing James and Victoria. Me being miserable, and making everyone else misersable. Shutting everybody out and not listening to them when they tell me to move on and Bella wouldnt want me to act this way._

The vision ended and I felt nothing.

_There's still time. Thats his decision but you could be there to stop him._

Alice told me in her thoughts. I nodded and told them I'd meet them at the studio. I quickly ran to the studio and heard a peircing scream.

I quickly thre Victoria away from the door and burst through them and found Bella on the ground with a arm ripped off and bite on her hand. She was crying in pain and gasped when she saw me.

I ran to her and surveyed the damage done to her. I suddenly was thrown into a window. I quickly got up and slammed into James. I threw him in a mirror and bit his neck, I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

"Thats enough son. Remember who you are," Carlisle told me. I then heard Bella scream again. "Bella needs you, let Emmett and Jasper take care of him." He said. I nodded and let go of James with a growl.

I quickly went to Bella and watched as Carlisle re-attached her arm. "Carlisle, what about the bite?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "She'll be fine. She'll just have a scar like Jaspers but thats all." He said.

I watched as Jasper and Emmett held James and Alice tore of his head. Esme and Rosalie were at the Denali's coven seeing if they were alright. Emmett and Jasper ripped off his arms and they threw him and his body parts in the fire.

Bella started to become aware of her surroundings and able to move her arm. She told me she was fine but that didnt stop me from carrying her.

Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett brought Bella home while Jasper and I went to get Rose and Esme.

When we arrived to the Denali coven we quickly knocked on the door as to not let them think we were the enemy. They answered the door and we stepped inside. All their thoughts were full of concern for Bella, even Tanya.

_I guess nobody told her Bella was Edward's mate, she's been after Edward for years._

Jasper thought and I chuckled lowly and he just smiled. I quickly explained what happened and that Bella was alright, wanting to get back to her. They nodded understandingly but Tanya looked confused.

I cursed myself under my breath for starting unnecessary drama. "Why would you want to get back to her?" She asked. "Because she's my mate and I need her." I told her sternly.

Her eyes turned to slits and I felt guilty and rude.

_But it had to be done._

Jasper thought to me, confused. I just nodded, letting him know I heard him and I'd explain later. "Ok, well go to her then!" Tanya huffed storming off. I quickly told them i was sorry for starting this but they just nodded and said they understood.

I quickly ran back to my mate, my love, my Bella and thought about our future together. We entered the house and I instantly felt relaxed as I saw Bella talking to Rose, both of them laughing and her eyes a hazel color, meaning she just hunted.

She turned and faced me, smiling instantly. "Hey." She said nervously. What could she be nervous about? I wondered to myself. "Um...could we go upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure." I said slowly and unsure. I followed her into my room and sat next to her on my couch. "Ok, so i just had to get this off my chest and tell you, I like you. Ok, well that's an understatement, but lets just call it 'like' for now."

I sat there stunned into silence and overjoyed. SHE LIKES ME. SHE LIKES ME! I kept repeating in my mind. I felt like the most happiest person in the world. I quickly took her hand and told her how i feel in thoughts.

You just made me the most happiest man in the world. I cant believe you 'like' me back. If I were to die right now, I would be dying the happiest person to ever live and die. If that makes sense. What i mean to say is that i 'like' you too!

I thought to her smiling. She quickly turned and kissed me, filled with passion and heat. I'm glad we don't have to breath, I thought.

She pulled away and giggled. I smiled and she reluctantly got up and put on Romeo and Juliet. I really didn't pay any attention to the movie but Bella did and I guess it had something to do with me whispering Romeo's parts in her ear but it doesn't matter. She looked as if she could cry, she would be doing so right now.

_What does this make us?_ I thought.

***The traiter will be revealed during the next chapter when they arrive in Volterra, Im sorry for not updating :-( but ill do better! Review!***

**-TwibellaTionna5-**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: Volterra

**Bella POV**

_What does this make us? _

I heard Edward ask, not knowing we were touching so I could hear his thoughts.

_I dont know, I guess we're boyfriend/girlfriend but I feel like we're more then that._

I responded in my head for him to hear.

_You could say 'he's my lover' or vice versa, or we could say soul mates._

He suggested.

_Yea, thats a good idea but I like soul mates better._

I told him. We snuggled some more and stole kisses from time to time. We reluctantly got up, and went to go join the rest of the family downstairs.

Once my foot stepped off the last step Alice tackled me, making me fall to the ground laughing. She squealed a sound that would put a dying cat to shame.

"I'm so happy for you! EEEEEEEEYYYYYY! We can go shopping for this special occasion!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"No, Alice!" I screamed, laughing all the same. She kept bouncing and squealed again. "You forgot I'm psychic and i know you'll cave in!" She said still bouncing.

I honestly didn't care that we were going shopping. I was still in my euphoric state and would let them do what ever they wanted to me in my pure bliss moment.

Alice pulled us in and out of many stores but the one that I had disagreed on was the most embarrassing, Victoria's secret.

"Why Alice? It's unnecessary, nobody is going to see it anyhow!" I exclaimed, annoyed. Really, who would spend so much money on clothes that no one would see?

"I beg to differ Bella. Edward is the one to see it and it is a necessity for all woman. Now either way we are going into this store. It can be the easy way or the hard way, now choose." Alice said looking me in the eye. Ugh! There is no going against Alice, she will always win.

"Fine!" I huffed, pouting. Rose, and Alice dragged me across the store buying at least 2 of everything. It was so annoying, them squealing and talking about colors when it's not like anyone will see it.

But at the same time it was amusing to see them holding it up to me and saying stuff like, "Oh, this color would look great on her," or "ohhhhhh, they have it in red, which would totally match that outfit!" It was a total waste of time.

We finally arrived home and my mood immediately changed to anxious and excited. Excited to see Edward and anxious to see Edward. He came down the steps and I immediately dragged him upstairs.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and I went to his music player to see what he was listening to. It was Debussy. I played it and we just sat in his room and talked. Carlisle wanted to have a family meeting so we all gathered into the living room.

"We need to go to Volterra and sort things through. We need to know what to do with Victoria, and what happens now, so we leave tonight. We already have our tickets booked and we only have 2 to 3 hours to pack so get going." he said to everyone and got up to go pack.

I packed with Edward while listening to music. We finished packing an hour later while Alice and Rose were still upstairs packing. Everyone else was done and had their stuff in the living room beside them. We just talked and laughed together until it was time to go.

We arrived in Volterra 8 hours later and most of us just talked or looked out the window at the beautiful sight below us. We gathered our luggage and made out way down the streets of Volterra and entered the castle.

"Bella darling, we're so glad your back!" Jane said as she ran to hug me. We said hellos and hugged each other and gathered in game room. I noticed that Felix was missing and got curious but decided not to say anything. I didn't know why we gathered in here but it didn't matter to me. We all talked amongst ourselves and waited for my dad to arrive.

Edward had went to find him about 25 minutes ago and I was getting anxious. I was fidgeting with my hands in my lap when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I sighed and melted into the embrace. "Miss me?" The beautiful voice asked, his breath caressing my earlobe.

I nodded, "Very much." I said smiling. He chuckled as my dad cleared his throat smiling at us. "As you know, Bella, there was a traitor here in Volterra and we had to... dismiss them. It was Felix."

Dad said sadly. I nodded and felt sad. I've known him my whole life and it was now weird to think that he is gone forever. I felt Edward hold me tighter to him and I smiled, grateful for his action to soothe me. After that particular discussion everything else we talked about was light. As in 'how's life in forks?' Or 'did you go shopping, and what did you buy?'

Of course, all questions involving shopping came from Heidi. My two families got along together great. Rose and Jane talked about cars, Alice and Heidi talked about shopping, Jasper talked to Uncle Caius about history and wars, dad and Carlisle caught up together, Edward and Demetri talked about music and Ramen and Uncle Marcus talked about their favorite countries. I just put my input in all of their conversations.

Edward asked me to walk with him in the garden and I agreed. We walked for awhile just talking and laughing freely. "Bella," he said and stopped walking. I turned to face him and tilted my head in question. "Hmm?" I responded, waiting for him to continue.

He slowly got down on one knee and I went ridget as I realized what he was about to do.

"Isabella Marie Anne Volturi, when I first saw you at the ball I felt my breath hitch and there was only you in my eyes. When you came to live with my family and I in forks I was ecstatic and I never felt more alive. I always get lost in your deep eyes and your wonderful soul, you are the air that I breath, the sun to my earth, the love of my life. Will you make me the most happiest man on earth and marry me?" he said, never breaking eye contact.

I squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes, yes, YES, YESS!" I exclaimed tackling him to the ground with a thousand kisses. He chuckled and pulled out a beautiful ring. It had blue sapphires surrounding a silver diamond. I gasped as I realized it was my mother's ring.

We stayed in the garden until night fall and once we walked into the castle I was attacked by 4 squealing bodies. Edward chuckled and watched in amusememt. I looked to see who tackled me and it was none other than Esme, Alive, Rose, Jane, and Heidi. I laughed and they let the questions loose.

"When is the wedding?"

"How did he propose?"

"Did he buy a ring or is it passed down?"

"Where's the ring?"

"Where did he propose? Near the fountain or near the roses?"

"GUYS!" I shouted through my laughter, and they smiled apologetically. They helped me up and we went to my room. "Ok, don't interrupt." I said sternly, they nodded their head vigorously and I giggled. I explained what happened and they gushed as they looked at the ring and I beamed. Alice being Alice started on wedding plans right away.

"Alice, what if I don't want you to plan my wedding?" I said sternly, even though I knew I was going to ask her to help me plan it anyhow. She tapped her forehead and smirked, "Psychic remember?" She said turning back to the catalogs. I sighed and continued planning.

I looked around at my two families, watching them talk to each other and laugh like they've always known each other. I smiled as I took in my surroundings and I knew I would have a wonderful future with the people I love.


End file.
